


Falling Silver

by Noctiluca (noxie)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxie/pseuds/Noctiluca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir and Legolas have met before. Haldir POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Silver

**Author's Note:**

> It's mentioned in FotR that Haldir has travelled outside of Lórien, so it seems possible that he has been as far as Mirkwood. The title of the fic comes from a line of the "Song of Nimrodel".

Fan Fic: "Falling Silver" (Lord of the Rings, Haldir/Legolas, PG)

 **Fandom:** Lord of the Rings  
**Title:**  
**Author:** Noxie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Keywords:** slash, Haldir/Legolas  
**Disclaimer:** The characters used herein aren't mine. This is non-profit fan fiction. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Haldir and Legolas have met before. Haldir POV.  
**Author's Note:** It's mentioned in FotR that Haldir has travelled outside of Lórien, so it seems possible that he has been as far as Mirkwood. The title of the fic comes from a line of the "Song of Nimrodel".

Feedback is adored.

\---

  
He was still a boy when I saw him last, a long time ago. An errand had brought me to the dark woodland realm of Mirkwood. It was not my first visit there, but the first time I spoke with the king's fair son. I remember the feast in the forest, a bonfire blazing brightly against the blackness of night. Legolas stood removed from his friends and family, engulfed by darkness. Yet he seemed to glow mildly with a delicate silver light, in contrast to the effusive gold of the bonfire. Leaning against a tall tree on the edge of the clearing, he was gazing at the stars above, and the light of the stars was reflected in his innocent eyes.  
Silently I approached the boy who seemed unusually quiet and thoughtful for one so young. He smiled when he noticed me, and with a small, courteous nod, gracefully invited me to join him. We sat down under the tree that cast a deep shadow over us, creating an illusion of intimacy, while all around us the king's people were celebrating joyfully.

"Haldir of Lórien, what are the trees like where you come from?"

I looked at the boy and smiled, for the question was a child's, but the soft, pensive sound of his voice was that of a man already.  
"They are tall, my prince. Their roots go deep and their branches stretch far and wide like arms longing to embrace the sky. Their leaves are green summer and winter, and some are decorated with garlands of golden flowers."

"What a beautiful home you have. I would like to see those trees some day."

"I am sure eventually your way will lead you there, my prince."

"My father wishes me to remain in Mirkwood and learn the ways of our people to help him govern them one day. But I do not wish to rule, and I have learned all there is to learn already. Yet he will not let me go."

A heartfelt longing was in his eyes that touched me deeply. Like a bird whose wings had been clipped he seemed to me, and now I understood why he would not sing and dance with his people.

"Be patient, for you are young of years. Your time to travel and see the lands will come. There are many dangers outside the borders of Mirkwood, much as there are within."

Legolas nodded and smiled a little. "Tell me more of your home, Haldir. Sing me a song of your people."

"Aye, my prince, with pleasure. Would it please you to hear the Lay of Nimrodel? Fairest and most beloved she was of all her kin. More than any other she loved the trees and the land. But most she loved the clear river running through my homeland that bears her name."

"Sing me her song, Haldir. Sing me a song of fair Lórien, so that one day, when I shall go there, I may remember."

And so I sang to the boy, and as he grew tired, for the song was long, he rested his head on my shoulder. His golden hair fell over me like a blanket, and his breath was warm and even on my neck. Still I knew that he listened attentively, for a silent tear fell from his eye as the song drew to its mournful ending.

***

Many years have passed since that night in Mirkwood. Yet, when the Fellowship of the Ring crossed the borders of our land mere days ago, I recognised Legolas immediately.  
When I looked upon him, I found him altered, but much fairer still he had become. No longer a boy, but a man. Dressed in the simple green garments of a valiant woodland warrior he was, but every graceful move he made, each word he spoke gave away his noble birth and bright, sharp mind. Yet he was weary with sorrow, which grieved me to see. I did not believe that the prince would remember me. I was surprised and charmed when he called me by my name. My heart sang with joy when his eyes met mine and he smiled, so beautiful in his sadness.

Now knowing the cause of his grief, I stand in silence under the tall Mallorn trees of Caras Galadon and watch him bathe in the clear pool, the moonlight dancing on the light waves of the water. With his back turned towards me, he can not know that I am here, yet my heartbeat flutters in my chest. I ache to wash away his pain and ease his lovely brow with gentle fingertips, yet I am unable to move.

Slowly Legolas rises and steps out of the pool, and the water falls like silver from his shining body. I catch my breath, enchanted by his beauty. Shimmering pearls of water and tiny stars glisten on his skin with every move he makes. A servant hastens to his side to cover him with a fine blanket. Soundlessly I approach the man and with a nod tell him to leave us. Without a word he bows and walks away.  
Silently taking the servant's place, I take a deep breath and place my hands on the prince's shoulders form behind. Gently I begin to rub him dry. Legolas sighs and leans his head back a little, leaning into the touch. His muscles, that tensed instinctively at first, are now relaxed, his eyes are closed. Deeply I yearn to simply drop the blanket and feel the softness of his silken skin underneath my fingertips.  
Suddenly the fair prince leans his head back further, leans his cheek against my face.  
Transfixed, I dare not move nor breathe. Legolas smiles a little. Softly he begins to hum a familiar melody. A relieved smile washes away my tension as I recognise the melody. It is the Lay of Nimrodel, the song I taught him so many years ago. How he knew it was me who secretly took the servant's place I cannot say, only that he does, and it warms my heart.

"The trees of your land are tall and fair like you said, Haldir of Lórien. Yet all the beauty is dimmed by the shadow the loss of Mithrandir cast upon our company."

"This shadow has fallen upon all of us, Legolas. Yet true beauty shines the brightest in times of darkness," I whisper close to his ear. "Such as your beauty shines for me tonight."

Slowly the prince of Mirkwood turns around and looks into my eyes. Taller than before he seems, and in his eyes I find a remarkable strength, and a strong will that the boy I knew did not possess. But in his smile a trace of innocence remains.  
Gently he cups my face with his hands, and I pull him into a loving embrace. Our lips meet softly, banishing all sorrow and pain from our hearts and minds. For a few treasured moments, this is our release from the darkness of the world.

I will dress him in the finest garments of silver, worthy of a prince, worthy of his beauty. I will hold him and share the warmth I have to give.  
The young bird that under the starry sky of Mirkwood longed to fly freely has finally left his cage. I wish that he could have seen the lands of Middle Earth ere darkness came. But hailing from a dark land, maybe to Legolas the world does not seem so dark. For me it will be brighter for the mild silver glow of his skin and his soft golden hair that falls over me as we sink to the ground.  
As I hold him and caress his face, I no longer care about the dangers the entering of the Fellowship brought to our land. For to me Legolas is a gift, and a bringer of change. What change it may be is not yet revealed to me. But I feel in my heart that every touch, every kiss, every look we share tonight will bear nothing but hope.


End file.
